edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Khamul
Khamul, Shadow of the East, is most probably an ancient Easterling King who became a Nazgûl after being given a ring of power by Sauron. He begins veiled like every Nazgûl. He is the master of Dol Guldur and skilled in the destruction of buildings. He comes to serve the might of Mordor. Khamul wields his sword to attack and also deals poison damage with every strike once he has be unveiled. Abilities Veiled Nazgûl Level 1: Mount/Dismount: This allow the Nazgûl to Mount/Dismount his dark horse. Level 1: Dread Visage: This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgûl nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. (Passive ability) Level 4: Peril of the Nazgul: Khamul terrifies the residents of an enemy building into submisison, which disables the building and causes it to share vision with Khamul for 1 minute. Level 7: Morgul Blade: 'The Nazgûl stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. This will also cripple the target. 'His Deadliest Servants: Insignia of the Lieutenant: '''Khamul is instituted as lieutenant of Dol Guldur. He gains the ability to ride on his fell beast, improved combat abilities, a new look, and a new set of abilities. If he falls in combat, this upgrade will need to be repurchased. (cost: 1250) Khamul, Shadow of the East '''Level 1: Mount/Fell Beast/Dismount: This allows the Nazgûl to Mount/dismount his dark horse and also mount his fell beast and take flight. While unveiled, mounting his black steed or taking flight upon his fellbeast changes the Khamul's armor set to EdainNazgulArmorMountedUpgrade Level 2: Khamul's Presence:. This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgûl nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. Khamul also rots wood, cracks stone, and rusts metal, inflicting continuous damage to buildings as long as he is nearby. (Passive ability) '' '''Level 4: Dol Guldur's Access: ' Khamul sends dark magic against an enemy building, which disables it for 2 minutes. A swarm of bats from Dul Guldur circles the building, forcing it to share vision with Khamul for the duration of the ability. Level 7: Morgul Blade: The Nazgûl stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. This will also cripple the target. Not available while riding fell beast. Level 10: Vassals of the Ringwraith: Khamul permanently summons a battalion of five Black Easterlings that are especially efficient against buildings but are limited to three battalions. Upgrades Khamul can be given the following upgrade: Strategy Wisely used, Khamûl can be a severe pain for the enemies of Mordor. His aura allows him to deal damage to all nearby buildings while staying in the cover of orcs, and his Black Easterlings can tear down any buildings as fast as Grond and are much stronger against other units. His spy ability allows the player to reveal all nearby enemy movement near the building on which it was cast. Khamûl can be an extremely dangerous hero if used properly: You can just make him stand at a place with tons of expendable orc warriors as meat shields and all buildings in his vicinity will be slowly destroyed. Category:Hero Category:Mordor Category:Ringwraith Category:Dol Guldur Category:Building Destroyer Category:Rhun Category:Mordor Hero Category:Mordor Building Destroyer Category:Hero Killer Category:Mordor Hero Killer Category:Mount